I Never Left
by Awakened-Nightmare
Summary: This is a story about the two Countries Nigeria and England and how the monster tries to disrupt the peace. FROM HETAONI.


_[[I'd do anything to protect you…]]_

I put my hand against the cold wall pushing myself off of the carpet flooring in the bedroom I am now hiding in. Taking in a shaky breath I tried to pull myself together. I looked to the white door its pureness loomed over me threatens me to open it and run back to the safe house. I looked down and fished through my bag to pull out my little voodoo charm. Clutching it close to my chest as the golden doorknob twisted clockwise as a dark thought crept slyly into my mind.

**I didn't lock it.**

I fought back the urge to scream as the door slowly pushed open. Grabbing the closest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, I crept off of the bed and ran to the curtains. Taking quick cover I held the lamp above my head ready to smack it down on my enemy.

"Nigeria?" A voice asked walking closer to my hiding spot. Inside my head was screaming at me to just drop the lamp and run. Wait…does that thing that has been chasing me know my name? Is it just trying to lure me out in a sense of false security?

When I felt it's presence in front of the curtain I swung the lamp down as it made contact with something's head as I jumped out of the curtain.

"What in the bloody world are you doing?!" An angry Brit scolded me giving me the mommy finger rubbing his head. I gave him a small hug in apology.

"Sorry. I thought that you were that monster." I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Let's head back, when I left the others were worried sick about you." England stated walking to the door and waiting for me to come. I followed silently as he led me to the safe room.

"Thanks." I said looking into England's emerald green eyes, they reminded me of Emerald City from "the Wizard of Oz," they way the shimmer with a hint of magic makes my palms sweat and my mouth become dry.

"That's why I'm here," He smirked, "To protect those who…made a wrong choice."

I frowned slightly, "We all carry that burden, the risk that we'll loose someone…or even worse someone that we care about." Finishing that sentence, my face flushed to the colour of a tomato as I just realized what I said.

"Dude! England?! Is that you? Did you find her?" America's voice boomed through my ears as he poked his head out of the huge steel door, looking the others in the safe room.

"Don't worry America." I waved shooting him a large grin.

"Well, come on in! I don't want the monster to get you two!" He shouted going back inside, expecting us to follow.

England sighed and scratched his head, "Although I don't think that half twitted Thing will ever rear its ugly head again." Laughing slightly at his cockiness, I questioned him about it as we walked inside.

"Nigeria! Wake up! Please, veh~" Italy cried jumping onto my bed waking me up from his jumping and screaming.

"Yes Italy?" I asked slightly annoyed from the flustered Italian waking me up from a pleasant dream.

"They're gone! It's only me and you here right now!" He sobbed crushing me in a tight hug like a snake.

"Italy…don't worry, maybe they're just trying to find a way out and we would just get in the way." I sighed trying to reassure the pasta loving man.

"Okay, veh~ Do you want some pasta?" He chirped forgetting about all of the past worries. Before I could even respond he dragged me to the kitchen. My mind still stuck tumbling and twisting over what has happened to my friends.

Suddenly, China burst through the doors followed by France, "You two must come quick, there is big problem!"

"That ugly thing attacked," France explained further pulling us through the door, "We need some more help."

Taking twist and turns, we erupted into a room with numbers painted onto the floor. Getting a closer look I noticed that they we're painted in blood.

"Veh~ we found this a couple of days ago, did you find away to the next room?" Italy asked walking around the room avoiding the bloody numbers.

"Yea. But where did they go? They were fighting that monster when we left to go get you two." China stated finding a hole in the wall, "Guys. Over here!"

Taking a couple of steps to the door we came through I ignored what everybody was saying. Turning around I saw the frightened faces of my friends in the doorway of the whole for the other way.

"Guys?" I asked as I turned around slowly coming face to face with the large monster that attacked me before. My breathing turning heavy and short almost gasps, I looked into its bulging red eyes staring into me and watching as I raised my shoulders to scream.

Suddenly I just lost the power to do anything; my body became numb as I just stood there. Silence pressed the room making the atmosphere instantly stuffy and making it harder to breath. Wait! Was it that or was it that monster's hand around my neck?

"Let me go!" I choked out my hands shooting up to his wrist to try to loosen his stone like grip.

His movements stiff as he picked me up and swung me around like a rag doll, my legs swaying from side to side rapidly. Loosing my breath I gasped and choked out pleads to let me go as the monster just continued. Spots invading my vision as it felt like the room was spinning out of control I fell limp. My hollow breathing slowing down, to short small breaths, the Tony look-alike dropped me in a split-second. My body falling to the ground, I kept on coughing and gagging on my on saliva.

"You bloody wanker! You never touch Nigeria!" England shouted at him, hitting the Thing with shots of magic and spells to scare him off.

"England?!" I coughed out trying to regain my senses from the previous events. After a couple of seconds I bounded back up over to England and the monster.

"Don't worry Nigeria," England said hitting the monster with more spells the deadly level rising. A small breeze picked up to a strong blusterous wind blue my brown locks around. A strong light exploded from his hands as the monster suddenly just disappears.

I looked him over to make sure that he wasn't hurt really badly, "Are you okay?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm okay, glad your okay, although you're going to have some nasty bruises."

I rubbed my neck, "Yea…but nothing too bad, is your shoulder okay?" He was gripping his shoulder really hard, his knuckles white from the tension.

"Yes, just got a small scratch." He replied coolly as I took a step closer and put my hand on top of his.

"I can fix it with my magic," I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I'm so happy!"

"Me too. Where are the others?" He asked looking around the room. "Don't know, haven't seen them sense I ran into the monster." I answered looking around with him.

"Well why don't we go back to the base and try to sort things out." He suggested I nodded my head in agreement as we walked back to the safe room.

After about thirty minutes I began to get worried pacing around the room and gnawing on my bottom lip the normal pink becoming a slight red. Trying to listen for some sign of humans other then us in this mansion.

"Can we go now?" I asked stopping in front of the chair England was sitting in. He nodded his head once, "Yes. If they still haven't found there way back something must be wrong."

Grabbing his arm we walked out around almost the entire mansion, passing over the door to the basement, as both of us don't even want to think about that place.

Walking down the yellowish almost peach hallways opening doors and going upstairs, we looked for the others.

Finally reaching the top floor we walked into the piano room. Exploring this room, we looked to hardest, because the only place left is the basement, while over in the corner I had a feeling that we were being watched.

I shrugged my shoulders and ignored it as I turned around and walked back to England who was standing by the piano.

"Where are they?!" I shouted exasperated from our search slightly giving up, maybe they found a way out and they think that we're dead. I slammed my hands down on the glossy, white, piano.

"We still have one more place to check." Britain added looking at me with a look of such detest for that one place.

"I know, let's g-" I interrupted myself letting go a loud shriek of fear as the monster appeared in the doorway looming over us as it stalked towards us.

"Nigeria! Go over there I still have some unfinished business with this Thing." Britain growled pulling out his book of magic. Running over I stood near by just in case he needed some help.

Launching multiple spells just shooting them out the monster fell backwards, as in it's mind it decided that it couldn't defeat England, so it choose my as it's new victim.

The monster launched an attack shooting a spear like weapon straight at my chest at aim for my heart, the motor of my body.

I let out a shriek my feet frozen to the ground as I just lost control of my body.

Everything began moving in slow-motion, the spear climbing towards me coming closer every second, England yelling at me to move, and in the end running over and pushing me out of the way. Unfortunately not being fast enough to not get hit himself, it pierced its way through his chest stabbing his heart. England fell to the ground in pain.

Trying to retaliate what just went down I crawled over to Britain laying his head in my lap as hot tears welded into my eyes and falling down onto his army green jacket turning a darker shade with a crimson red tint.

"England, you can't do this don't worry! I think I can use my magic and heal you!" I cried putting my hand gently on his face.

Britain chuckled lightly, "Don't worry Nigeria. I'll still walk out with you. Just in a…rather different form. But all in all you're safe."

"No! England, please don't give up; we can both make it out! I need you." I sobbed as my tears slid down my tan cheeks and slashed on his hand.

His hand came up and wiped away my tears, "Don't cry, I did it to protect you…I'd do anything to protect you. Even if that means dying for you."

Shaking my head 'no' I leaned down and gently laid my lips on his kissing him softly. He kissed back laying his hand gently on my hand.

"I love you." He whispered looking into my brown hues lovingly, brushing some of my brown hair out of my face his hand fell down into my lap.

"England?" I whispered my voice raspy and rough, I leaned down and shook him. "England?! I love you!" I sobbed burring my face into his chest.

Waking up with a jolt I sat up on my bed back in the safe room, cold sweat covered my forehead as I sat up to take a shower.

**Did England really die? **

Sitting on my bed those words echoed through my mind, rethinking my dream through my head as if I really lived through it.

Not being able to sit still I stood up and began to pace around the safe room again gnawing on my pink lips. Pacing for about an hour, I listened for something; being all alone here just wasn't my favourite thing to be doing.

Suddenly there was a sharp knocking on the door, I ran to it and opened it waiting to see someone that I loved dearly.

Opening it slowly I saw America and Canada with England right behind them. I gasped and ran up to him and kissed his face multiple times and jumped into his arms.

"You're alive! I love you! I'm so glad you're safe and here!" I smiled clenching him in a tight hug. "I thought you left me forever!" When I pulled away a dark blush covered his face as he smiled slightly and whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning over my neck…

"I never left."

_[[Even if that meant dying for you…]]_


End file.
